Warmth (Jaemin x Renjun)
by Dyorchestra
Summary: Mungkin hanya sebagian kecil perasaan yang dapat Jaemin berikan meski Renjun tidak sadar dan tidak akan pernah tahu rasa itu. Summary (mungkin) gak nyambung sama isi cerita. BxB! JaemRen (Jaemin x Renjun) NCT Dream.


_Warmth_

 _Jaemin x Renjun_

 _NCT DREAM_

 _"Mungkin hanya sebagian kecil perasaan yang dapat Jaemin berikan meski Renjun tidak sadar dan tidak akan pernah tahu rasa itu."_

 _BxB! Yaoi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Matahari dan cahayanya itu menyebalkan!

Renjun tahu menggerutu terhadap benda langit itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa terlebih semua itu adalah anugerah Tuhan yang seharusnya Renjun syukuri keadaannya.

Tapi kali ini maafkan Renjun.

Cahaya yang menelusup melalui jendela kamarnya sangat mengganggu. Tidur nyaman yang jarang ia dapati harus terusik kala cahaya menyilaukan menyoroti tepat di wajahnya. Memang tempat tidurnya itu berhadapan tepat dengan jendela tapi—Renjun juga sangat berterima kasih untuk teman sekamarnya yang begitu baik hati membuka lebar-lebar gorden membuat cahaya masuk dengan mudahnya.

Manik kembarnya berusaha kembali terpejam meski nyatanya ia tidak bisa lagi karena sinar-sinar hangat mentari sudah membangkitkan alam bawah sadarnya untuk segera beraktifitas.

Renjun terduduk dengan menggerutu—inginnya sih mengerang dan menyalahkan siapapun yang lewat di hadapannya—tapi apa daya itu pun tidak akan membuatnya kembali tertidur pulas.

Sungguh tega. Padahal niatnya untuk tidur seharian sudah terpupuk sejak mereka pulang dari tempat latihan yang terletak di Cheondamdeong. Badannya sangat lelah untuk persiapan _comeback_ yang masih berstatus rahasia dan ia butuh tidur untuk sekadar memulihkan tenaganya kembali.

"Matahari menyebalkan! Cahaya menyebalkan! Gorden menyebalkan! Jeno sialan!" Renjun mengomel panjang lebar menatap ranjang di sebrangnya yang lumayan tertata rapi. Dengan enggan, ia menyibakkan selimutnya kasar dan berjalan sedikit sempoyongan menuju pintu, mencari eksistensi manusia lain yang membuatnya terbangun.

 **BRAKK!**

"MANA JENO?!"

"Jangan berisik," sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Renjun atau lebih tepatnya teriakan yang memenuhi se-isi _dorm_ —yang ternyata sangat lenggang.

Renjun mendengus. Bantingannya pada pintu yang tidak bersalah serta teriakannya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Sosok manusia lain menjawabnya santai dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada beberapa lembaran kertas penuh tulisan memuakkan.

Kaki-kaki yang masih terbalut piyama melangkah mendekati satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang terlihat di pandangannya. Setelah membereskan sedikit kertas-kertas yang tercecer di karpet, Renjun ikut mendudukkan dirinya. Kepalanya menumpu pada lipatan tangan yang ia jadikan bantalan—berusaha mencari posisi ternyaman sembari memperhatikan orang di sebelahnya.

"Masih ngantuk?"

" _Heem..._ " Renjun menjawab asal-asalan. Atmosfer _dorm_ yang cukup sepi membuatnya merasakan kantuk lagi.

Renjun melihat orang di sampingnya tidak mengalihkan sedikit pun perhatian dari buku dan kertas. Sibuk sekali pikirnya.

Meski akhir-akhir ini Renjun sering mendapati pemandangan seperti ini, seharusnya dia lelah menghadapi tulisan menjenuhkan apalagi semalam mereka pulang larut setelah berlatih.

"Sejak kapan kamu belajar lagi?" tangan Renjun memainkan kertas yang dapat dijangkaunya—melipat-lipat kecil ujungnya.

"Jangan dilipat gitu...!" ujarnya sembari menahan tangan mungil Renjun. Cukup menghentikan si sibuk yang tengah mencatat. "Sudah dari jam 10— _ih_ Injun jangan dilipat-lipat nanti aku dimarahi Haechan!"

Segenggam telapak tangannya di tangkup kedua tangan lain yang akhirnya melepas pulpen. Renjun sedikit terkikik senang tindakannya dapat mengalihkan perhatian dia walaupun akhirnya tangan itu kembali aktif menulis di atas selembar kertas.

"Kamu terlalu rajin _sih,_ " kelakar Renjun malas padanya. " _Eh_ tapi—apa katamu dari jam 10?" Renjun mengambil ponsel yang cukup jauh tergeletak di depan kumpulan kertas serta buku yang berhamburan.

" _Lho?!_ Jadi sekarang udah jam setengah dua?"

Si sibuk kembali melepas pulpennya dan menatap kertas-kertasnya nanar. Seperti yang kehilangan _mood_ untuk mencatat, dia menghela napasnya dengan muka cemberut.

"Kamu baru sadar? Makanya tidur _tuh_ jangan kayak orang mati... sampai gak tau udah jam berapa...,"

Renjun menunjukkan cengiran polosnya, ia sedikit menggaruk tengkuk guna mengusir malu, " _Eh_ tapi Jaem, kenapa _dorm_ sepi banget? Yang lain kemana? Pada tidur? _Oh_ iya Jeno juga, mana _tuh_ si sipit nyebelin?"

Jaemin benar-benar menyerah, merasa sudah tidak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi untuk menulis catatan Haechan akhirnya ia menutup bukunya dan membereskan kertas-kertas yang dapat dijangkaunya. Jaemin sedikit memiringkan badan, menatap si penanya yang mengaburkan fokusnya menulis.

"Tidur aja terus yang dipikirin,"

Lagi Renjun terkekeh pelan. Matanya sedikit pusing melihat tulisan yang terlihat di dekatnya dalam keadaan miring, ia menggeser jauh-jauh kertas tersebut mendekatkannya dengan yang dibereskan Jaemin tadi.

"Udah selesai belajarnya?"

"Udah gak _mood..._ " Jawab Jaemin alakadarnya. Pemuda dengan surai madu keemasannya ikut menumpukkan kepala menghadap ke arah Renjun. Sejenak sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangan, Jaemin menghela napasnya pelan. Sejujurnya ia juga lelah, sangat membutuhkan istirahat untuk tubuhnya yang banyak bergerak serta otaknya yang terus-terus dipacu untuk belajar. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, _comeback_ membutuhkan persiapan begitupun ujian yang menantinya.

"Capek ya?" tangan Renjun sedikit merapihkan juntaian poni Jaemin yang menutupi matanya.

Jaemin berdeham selebihnya ia terpejam, sentuhan pelan jemari Renjun membuatnya mengantuk.

"Padahal aku ingin belajar...,"

Manik Jaemin yang semula terpejam tiba-tiba terbuka mendengar tuturan yang hampir tidak terdengar. Kenapa Renjun tiba-tiba ingin belajar sedangkan dirinya sudah begitu lelah untuk belajar, menjadi pertanyaan di benak Jaemin.

"Kenapa ingin belajar? Aku aja lelah kok kamu mau belajar..."

"Maksudku, aku ingin kayak kalian, bisa satu sekolah terus belajar di kelas bareng, kayak kamu sama Jeno gitu satu kelas...," Renjun mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, sedikit menyembunyikan matanya dalam lipatan tangan. "Pasti asik _kan_ kalau kita satu grup dan satu kelas, rasanya kayak kita ngehadapin semuanya sama-sama terus..."

Suasana di sekeliling keduanya menjadi sendu setelah Renjun mengeluarkan keluh kesah. Renjun dan Chenle terpaksa harus masuk sekolah baru lagi—sebelumnya mereka berada di sekolah yang berbeda—tapi karena kesibukkan dua pemuda asal China di Korea memaksa mereka untuk mengubah kelas regulernya menjadi _homeschoolling_.

Jaemin menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya di hidung bangir Renjun, membuat si pecinta moomin melihatnya. "Padahal aku bosan _lho_ sekelas sama Jeno... kamu tau _kan_ dia _nojaem,_ "

" _Eh,_ "

Renjun ingat kalau Jaemin pernah cerita seberapa membosankannya pemuda yang menjadi teman sekelas serta sebangkunya. Jeno yang bahkan tidak bisa diajak sedikit mengobrol di tengah-tengah pembelajaran. Sudut bibir Renjun tertarik menunjukkan senyum simpul mengingat cerita-cerita Jaemin saat di kelasnya.

"Tapi kalau sama kamu, kayaknya aku gak akan pernah bosan"

Entah kenapa Renjun merasa pipinya memanas, senyumnya semakin terkembang mendengar kata-kata Jaemin, "Benarkah?"

"Iya, gak akan bosan buat _jailin_ kamu,"

Renjun memberengut—ia menelusupkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangan. Bukan untuk menunjukkan jika ia sedang _ngambek_ tapi untuk menghindar dari tatapan intens Jaemin yang membuatnya merona malu dengan desiran aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul kala Jaemin tertawa lepas melihatnya.

Jaemin meredakan tawanya, "Maaf maaf jangan ngambek gitu _dong,_ serius _nih_ kalau sama kamu mungkin lebih mengasikkan dibanding sekelas terus-terusan sama Jeno..."

Manik Renjun mendelik pada Jaemin—memperlihatkan tatapan sesinis mungkin. Renjun menggeserkan badannya mundur menjauhi Jaemin, yang tentu Jaemin dekati lagi.

"Maaf...,"

" _Hmm._ "

"Injun- _ah,_ "

" _Hmm._ "

"Injunie,"

"Iya Jaemin!"

Ucapan tegas Renjun cukup membuat mereka berdua terdiam dalam hening. Tenang saja, Jaemin tahu Renjun hanya berpura-pura marah padanya. Jadi mereka sekarang ini hanya menikmati bagimana sepinya _dorm_ tanpa teriakan Chenle, Jisung yang kadang bergumam tidak jelas atau Jeno yang selalu mengeluarkan lelucon garing.

Mungkin memang mereka membutuhkan istirahat sampai-sampai keheningan membawa Renjun kembali tertidur, sangat terdengar dari napasnya yang berangsur-angsur teratur.

Jaemin belum begitu merasakan kantuk meski matanya sudah terasa memberat. Ia mengangkat kepala dari tumpuannya mendekati wajah Renjun, berpikir sejenak pada apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

 _'Maafkan aku'_

Jaemin semakin memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup lama pucuk hidung Renjun.

"Maafkan aku Renjun..."

Dan mata Jaemin ikut terpejam menyusul Renjun ke alam mimpi yang indah.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _Cklek_

Pemandangan yang aneh ketika didapatinya _dorm_ begitu hening. Bukan ciri khas Dream sekali—yang tiap harinya cukup berisik diisi oleh para remaja tanggung.

Kemana semua penghuninya?

Jeno pikir hanya ia saja yang hari ini mendapatkan _schedule,_ lagipula ini hari selasa hari dimana Jeno melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai _Jenshow_.

Biasanya akan ada Chenle dan Jisung yang menyambutnya di ruang tengah dengan bunyi ponsel mereka yang saling beradu—Chenle sering mengajak Jisung berduel _game_ di tambah Jaemin dan Renjun yang menurutnya sering keasikkan di dapur.

Tapi.

 _'Oh—'_

Mata sipit Jeno menemukan dua kepala saling bertumpuk di lengannya masing-masing dengan posisi berhadapan di meja ruang tengah. Keduanya tertidur dengan keadaan yang kurang nyaman pastinya.

"Hei bangun Jaem, Injun~" sedikit tidak tega sebenarnya tapi Jeno tetap mengguncangkan badan Jaemin dan Renjun bergantian. _Yah_ daripada mereka tertidur di sini yang bisa membuat badan sakit _mending_ sekalian dibangunkan lalu pindah ke kamar.

Jaemin bereaksi atas gangguan pada tidurnya. Ia menggeliat kecil lalu menatapi teman segrupnya yang sudah kembali dari pekerjaan MC di _The Show_.

"Pindah _gih!_ Nanti sakit badan kalau tidur di sini..."

Jaemin hanya menggangguk tidak mau berdebat terlalu lama karena masih mengantuk.

Manik Jaemin menangkap lengan Jeno yang ingin mengangkat Renjun—bermaksud untuk memindahkan Renjun karena sampai sekarang Jeno masih sekamar dengan Renjun.

Jaemin menahan lengan Jeno, "Biar aku aja, mending kamu langsung istirahat..."

" _Oh_ yaudah _deh_ aku mau langsung ke kamar mandi, hati-hati ya _naro_ Injunnya."

" _Hmm._ "

Jaemin menelusupkan lengan-lengannya di antara leher dan kaki Renjun. Cukup sulit mengangkat Renjun mengingat ia tertidur dengan posisi bersila. Sampai akhirnya Jaemin berhasil menggendong Renjun dengan _bridal style._ Mulut Renjun bergumam kecil, mungkin ia sedikit terganggu saat Jaemin membenarkan gendongannya agar Renjun tidak terjatuh.

Memang benar kata semua _Nctzens_ yang menerka-nerka jika Renjun sangat ringan.

Ya Renjun _se-ringan_ itu.

Sampai-sampai terlalu mudah menggendongnya hingga kamar Jeno dan Renjun yang sebenarnya paling dekat dengan ruang tengah.

Pintu kamar NoRen sudah terbuka—mungkin tadi Jeno sengaja membukakannya untuk memudahkan Jaemin. Pemuda bersurai madu keemasan ini merasa sudah sangat mengenal kamar yang sering ia datangi. Jaemin menempatkan Renjun dengan hati-hati di ranjangnya lalu memasangkan selimut serta menaruh boneka moomin kesayangan Renjun di sisinya.

Cukup lama Jaemin berdiam diri di pinggiran kasur Renjun. Entahlah Jaemin merasakan perasaannya semakin sendu. Ia membalikkan diri bermaksud untuk keluar kamar sebelum netranya melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan di nakas samping kasur Renjun.

"Kapan kamu akan memakai gelangku lagi?"

끝

.

.

.

.

 _Holaaaaa..._

 _sedang mencoba buat JaemRen karena sekarang-sekarang moment mereka bikin dagdigser senengggggggg banget uwuuuuu._

 _ya semoga ga failed sih dan maksa wkwk_

 _kalau kalau ada yang pernah baca, aku publish ini juga di wattpad ya ^_-_

 _nah sekalian juga terima kritik dan sarannya... aku terima baik baik kok_

 _Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejaknya yuaaaaaaa:))_

 _Sekian dan Terima kasih_


End file.
